Heartbroken love
by AshlynPheonix.Panda
Summary: Frisk has broken the barrier, but at what cost? will she ever see her friends again? will she ever see Sans again?


You walk down the long hallway. A spider told you it was called: _The Judgement hall_. You think to yourself, _this is it...i can finally go home...i'll miss everyone though-_

BANG!

A bright blue glow illuminates the darker part of the hallway.

"Hehe...i guess this is it than, eh Frisk?" a skeleton, Sans, leaves the shadows. He wore the same blue jacket he wore when you first met him. You smile, overwhelmed by happy memories. You look closely at his face. You see he has been crying. "Sans! Y-your here." you rush to him. He shudders as you hug him. "Of course Kiddo...everyone will miss you...i'll miss you" he turns away while he says this. At this you let go. "Sans...Sans look at me" he glances at you. "All the way Sans" he slowly turns his head in your direction.

As soon as he does, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. You feel his face get warm, a few seconds pass, and you let go. His face is bright blue. (His color blush) you smile as you reach out to wipe a tear from his face. "Frisk...i-i wh-...i d-don't know what to s-say." you look at him "then don't, let me say it for you" you pause, gathering strength.

"Sans, once i leave i don't know if the barrier will break...if it does, i will wait for you as long as it takes. If it doesn't, then know i will never forget you. And...i hope you never forget me. I know i'm only 18...but if it takes a hundred years...i'll wait...for you, for Pap, for Everyone. Because...Sans…" you pause to hug him again "I love you". He breaks down crying, sinking to the floor. "S-Sans...forgive me but i can't wait anymore...the barrier might close again...i must go...I love you" you say again as you leave him on the ground.

You walk through the barrier. As you are bought back to MT. Ebott, a shattering sound is heard nearby. You rush to the base of the mountain, where the town is. The crowd of people is tremendous. You look at the Queen, who appears to be talking to a tall figure. Its Asgore! You smile happier then you've been in your life. The Barrier Broke! "My kind will need time to adjust, please do not interrupt our lives as we have had them for years! But i hope we may get along like out kind did many years ago!"

In the next few weeks you look for sans and everyone else, but can not find them. You soon lose hope of ever seeing them again.

~(0)~

6 Months later…

Abby, a girl from my high school, tells a joke, in which i force laugh along to. I never truly laugh anymore. The only person that could make me laugh was Sans. i still haven't found him. But now humans and Monsters live side by side. "_EW_! Do you _SEE_ that! A nasty _BUG_!" the group giggled. The group i'm in, is a group of girls who are nice to humans, but are nasty to Monsters. I smiled along. "Yum...this Ketchup is Good. i never knew that overground food was so good. Thought it will never be the same as Grillby's. Whaddya think Pap?" i froze. I knew that voice. "Oh my god" i gasped.

Abby looked at me "what is it? Do you think there ugly too?" i glared at her. The footsteps stopped near me. "Shut up" i whispered. "What did you just say?!" i walked up to her "I said...SHUT UP!" i screamed at her. "Frisk calm down" one girl said to me. "You all hate Monsters...i don't get it...what is so BAD ABOUT THEM?!" "Well...they aren't us, what do they expect...us too LIKE them?"

"I LOVE ONE! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" i cried as i ran away. There was a forest nearby so i ran through the branches, i stopped, and sank under a tree.

I stayed there for awhile, crying silently to myself. A soon heard a whistling sound. "Hmm...i never thought someone so strong would end up crying to herself in a forest." i stopped crying as someone sat down next to me. I hugged him and curled up into a ball. "Oh god Sans! I-i missed you So much…" he picked me up i put me on his lap. "hey...Frisk?" i looked up at him "Y-yeah?" he picked up my chin. "I think i deserve a kiss…" he pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back, and pulled my hood up over our faces. He stopped, and fixed my hair around my face. He grabbed my waist, and put me in a more comfortable position. I kissed him first, and we stayed there for a few hours. The stars had soon come out, but we stayed there. I fell asleep.

I awoke in a unfamiliar place. I looked around, i was in a room. I pulled a blanket off of me, i sat up. "Where am i…?" i whispered to myself. I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and walked down a long hallway. I could hear laughing downstairs. I went downstairs. I gasped as i saw Toriel and Asriel talking at the table. Asriel turned his head in my direction. "Frisk! Your awake!" he ran up and hugged me. "Azzy! Whats up bro?" soon Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne were hugging me. i thought to myself:

**_This is Home._**


End file.
